Bed Time
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: A bedtime story, a fussy Tucker, an emotional confession (though not a romantic one), and a very tired Wash *rated T because I felt like it I guess*


**Just another little idea I had. I thought it might be cute. Placed between season 8 and 9. Enjoy**

* * *

Wash walked through the halls of Blue base and yawned. He stopped and sighed as he saw Caboose still wide away, looking down at a picture book in his hands. Wash knew Caboose couldn't read it but that didn't seem to bother the younger soldier as he flipped through the pages. Wash watched him a moment in silence, enjoying the innocence in his eyes as he turned another page and looked at the pictures. Wash sighed softly and walked into the room.

"Caboose, why aren't you in bed? I told you it was bedtime over half-n-hour ago," Wash told him. Caboose looked up his picture book with a smile in his eyes. He looked away with a sad look. Wash sighed. "Can't sleep?" Caboose shook his head with a sad sigh.

"I miss home," Caboose told him. Wash was surprised, usually Caboose said he was missing Church but never home. Caboose turned back to the book. "My mom used to read this book to me. It helped me sleep when I couldn't. I don't have that anymore." Wash looked at Caboose and sighed. He walked over and grabbed the book from Caboose's hands.

"Scootch over," Wash said, his tone flat and irritated but there was a kindness in there too. Caboose did so and Wash sat next to him. He looked at the cover. "The ugly duckling. Huh, haven't heard that one in awhile." Caboose grinned and leaned against Wash to see the book. Wash shrugged and opened the book to the first page and begun to read. The book was simple enough and Caboose didn't even ask any questions, probably because he had already heard it a hundreds times. He seemed very interested in everything Wash was saying and near the end started to yawn.

"Wash?" Caboose asked when he had hopped off the bed and set the book on the shelf. Wash looked over at Caboose, listening. "You're kind of like the ugly duckling, aren't you?" Wash blinked. "You were hurt and laughed at, and the Freelancers were mean to you." Caboose yawned and smiled. "But then you found us! And now you have your new family, and now you're happy. Right?" Wash took in Caboose's words for a moment before he smiled.

"Yeah, Caboose. I'm happy," he told him. Caboose yawned again. "Now, you need to go to sleep." Wash walked over and Caboose nodded, lying down. Wash pulled the covers up. Caboose yawned and smiled.

"Good night, Wash," Caboose said sleepily as he closed his eyes. Wash smiled at the innocence in Caboose's voice that he had come to treasure. Wash ruffled up Caboose hair and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Caboose's smile grew.

"Goodnight, Caboose," Wash responded before shutting off the light and closing the door. He stood there a moment before walking down the hall and heading for the kitchen. He stopped and glared as he saw Tucker sitting there having a bowl of cereal. Wash cleared his throat and Tucker looked over. "What are you doing? I thought you went to bed an hour ago?" Tucker shrugged and looked away. Wash groaned and yanked the bowl of cereal away.

"HEY!"

"SHH! You'll wake up Caboose. I just got him into bed," Wash whispered harshly. Tucker grumbled and glared at him as he dumped the cereal out. "Now, go to bed." Tucker glared and didn't budge. "Tucker, I swear to God if you don't go to bed right now, I will pick you up and carry you there." Tucker's eyes narrowed more as he stayed seated, as if daring Wash to try.

"I'm an adult, Wash. You can't make me do anything," Tucker taunted. Wash glared and dropped the bowl in the sink with a light _clang. _That was it, he'd had enough of Tucker's bullshit. He'd been an ass all day. Making Caboose cry, stirring up trouble with the reds, and now this. This was the final straw. "Come on Wash, you're not seriously gonna-oh shit!" Tucker gasped in surprise as Wash yanked him to his feet and pulled him over his shoulder. "Wash! Put me down! GODDAMNIT!" At this point Wash didn't care about waking Caboose up, he was to sick and tired of dealing with Tucker's attitude.

"Agent Washingtub?" Wash walked down the hall with Tucker over his shoulder, screaming and shouting every curse word he new as he pounded on his back in anger. Caboose stared wide eyed, one hand frozen by his eye where he had been rubbing it, as they made their way down the hall. "Uh..."

"Go back to bed, Caboose," Wash ordered. Caboose nodded slowly and stepped back into his room, closing the door without another word. Tucker continued to yell at Wash, who continued to ignore it. He kicked Tucker's door open and walked inside, dropping him onto the bed. Tucker proceeded to get up but was shoved down by Wash, who glared. "Go to bed!" Tucker glared and tried to get out of his grasp. "What is your problem? You've been bitchy all day!"

"Get away from me! You asshole!" Wash glared at him as Tucker continued to struggled. Tucker screamed out in fury and Wash was surprised that Caboose didn't come to see what was happening. "God fucking damn it! FINE! I'll go to bed, just let me go!" Wash released Tucker and the soldier rolled over onto his side.

"Goodnight, Tucker," Wash said harshly as he walked out.

"Night, asshole," Tucker mumbled as Wash shut the door. Wash shook his head and walked down the hall, he stopped as he saw Caboose peeking out of him. "Don't worry, Caboose. Tucker's just being moody." Caboose nodded. Wash sighed. "I'm sorry we woke you up, you want me to put you to bed again?" Caboose nodded and opened the door, walking over to bed as Wash walked in.

"Tucker doesn't hate you," Caboose said as he got under the covers. "He just wants attention. I think." Wash chuckled.

"Yeah, but that kind of attention he wants it not the kind he's getting," he responded. Caboose looked confused. "Nevermind, just forget about it." Caboose nodded and lay down as Wash sat on the edge of his bed, pulling the covers up to his bed. "I promise I wont wake you up again, ok?" Caboose nodded. "Good, I'll see you in the morning, all right?" Caboose nodded and watched as Wash left, turning out the light and shutting the door quietly before walking to the kitchen.

He sighed and rubbed his temples in irritation. He was beginning to feel like he was their father. He had given the time-outs, bedtimes, and had even counted to three to get them to do stuff. It was getting retarded. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever actually had real kids, these guys were bad enough. He groaned and sat down, running a hand through his hair. He stopped as he heard footsteps. He sighed. Oh great.

"Wash...?" Wash glared at the counter top.

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" he snapped as he turned around to face Tucker. He stopped as he saw him hiding behind the corner of the wall leading down to the hallway, tears on his cheeks. Wash's expression softened. "Tucker? What's wrong?" He hid behind the wall a little more.

"I-it's nothing, really. I'll just go back to bed," Tucker murmured.

"Hey." Tucker was taken aback by the softness in Wash's voice and looked up as his CO walked over to him calmly. "Come on, what's wrong buddy?" Tucker stared up at Wash, realizing how tall he actually was. But what he really noticed was the kindness in his eyes, practically drawing Tucker to him. He looked down. Tucker slowly came out from his hiding place, rubbing his eyes and sniffling. Wash wrapped an arm around him comfortingly and Tucker leaned into his embrace.

"I just-you know I had a son, right? Junior?" Wash nodded. Caboose had told him about the alien child Tucker had given birth to (he still had a hard time wrapping his head around that sometimes). "Well, back in the desert, he was killed. By C.T, or the dude posing as her, whatever. And, well...that was today. I'm sorry I was bitchy, but I just...I don't know how else to deal with it, ya know?" Wash looked down and frowned deeply as Tucker started to cry. "I just, I miss him." Wash hugged Tucker tightly as he cried.

"Shh, hey, it's ok," Wash whispered, patting his back. He knew what it was like dealing with loss, he had lost his entire other team so he sympathized with Tucker well on this point so he knew better then to try and get him to stop crying, he just let him cry. When he did stop crying he stood back a little, wiping his eyes. "You gonna be ok?" Tucker nodded.

"Mhm, thanks, for listening. I seriously thought you'd think I was being stupid," he said honestly. Wash chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Of course not. And of course I listened, anything for my boys, eh?" Tucker looked up at him oddly. "Not like that." Tucker chuckled.

"Then like what?"

"Ya know, in a fatherly way I guess," Wash explained. Tucker nodded and yawned. He grunted as Wash shoved him forward a little, towards the hallway. "Back to bed with you, and this time I expect you to stay there young man!" Tucker snickered and walked down the hall with Wash right behind.

"Yes, daddy," Tucker replied with heavy sarcasm. Wash rolled his eyes and watched as Tucker got back into bed. Wash walked over and ruffled up Tucker's hair.

"You gonna stay here this time?" Tucker nodded. "Good." Tucker chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Wash," he murmured. Wash gave a soft smile. Having done this a hundred times with Caboose Wash didn't even think as he kissed Tucker's forehead and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Tucker," he said as he shut the light off and shut the door behind him. Tucker stared at the door a long moment before smiling, cuddling up under the blankets, and going to sleep. Meanwhile Wash walked down the hall to his own room, giving a happy sigh at the silence that filled the night. Tomorrow he'd do it all over again, but for now he had his peace and quiet and could rest until then. Wash took his glasses off and set them down, shutting off his light and going to bed.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Hope you liked it!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
